


Nightmares

by tmntstyle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntstyle/pseuds/tmntstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has terrible nightmares that may have more to do with reality than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*It was cold and damp in the darkened hallway. The only sound to be heard was the steady drip of water from a small hole in the ceiling to the sodden ground. To the young turtle wandering the hall, it looked as if from a hidden corridor from medieval times. 

Michelangelo, a turtle clad in an orange bandana and various ninja memorabilia, traveled down the forbidding hall that appeared to have no end. 

Finally a bright light shone in the turtle’s eyes and momentarily blinded him as loud clanking resounded around him. Then a none-too-friendly cackle filled the practically empty space. 

“Wh-Who’s there?” The young, sea green turtle jumped as a demonic shriek whistled through his mind. Heavy breathing became louder as a giant figure ventured closer to its target. The light reflected off its armor and baby blue eyes rested on a horrid enemy. “Shredder.” 

“Very good Michelangelo. You remember my name. Now I hope you remember my power!” A flash as images of Mikey’s brothers trapped and in pain swirled around his head. 

Each cried out in pain and looked him in the eyes for help. “Stop! Let them go please! I’ll do anything you want!” Again the Shredder laughed and whispered in Mikey’s ear. “I will make you writhe in pain and beg for mercy.” 

Just then Shredder pinned Mikey to the ground and raised his bladed gauntlet. “Say farewell turtle!” He brought it down and Michelangelo screamed closing his eyes tight. * 

His eyes snapped open and stared up at a shadowed figure shaking him. At the sight, Mikey screamed and felt a calming hand on his shoulder. “Shh Mike it’s me, Raph. You’re safe now. It was just a nightmare. You understand what I’m saying?” 

Mikey nodded and shook. Seeing his discomfort, Raphael lay on the small bed with Mikey and pulled him close to soothe him. It had been this way almost every night for a month and it began to worry Raph, as with each passing dream, they just got worse. 

Mikey whimpered and buried his face in the older, emerald green turtle’s neck like he did when they were children. Raph slowly rubbed Mikey’s shell in order to soothe his unease and this action registered soft hums from the younger. 

Raph noticed that Mikey always hummed when he was scared and usually after a nightmare occurred. It bothered Raph at first to be woken every night by the sounds of whimpers and screams from the room next to his but he became accustomed to it and expected it every night. 

It turned into Raph’s responsibility to look after the baby of the family when in distress and having nightmares every night was a big part of Mikey’s distress.

“You know I won’t let anyone hurt you, right?” “Mhmm. That’s what you’ve always told me.” Raph absentmindedly stroked the younger’s arm as he went on. “Have I broken that promise?” Mikey shook his head and looked up into leaf green eyes. “You always come through for me.”

“Then there’s nothin’ to fear ‘scept fear itself. Got me?” Again the younger nodded. “M’sorry.” “No don’t be. It ain’t your fault for the ‘mares. Shell it’s your psyche messin’ with ya. I ain’t never gonna blame ya for freakin’ out each night. I kinda enjoy it ‘cause we can hang out without fightin’ for our lives.”

Mikey smiled as his older brother rambled on and listened intently as his chest rumbled with each word he uttered. The young and naïve turtle closed his eyes and drifted to sleep once again but without a nightmare in sight.

Raph looked down and smiled as the seemingly fragile creature in his arms fell asleep. “Sweet dreams little bro.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has terrible nightmares that may have more to do with reality than he thinks.

Leonardo, the eldest, awoke right before dawn and made his routine trip to the room of the youngest in order to check on him. Upon opening the door, Leo heard the sound of light snoring and peered inside to see Raph cradling the tiny bundle.

“Another one?” Raph nodded to the leader and sighed tiredly. “Every night it’s the same. He jus won’t tell me what it’s about.” Leo then sighed as well and stepped into the cluttered bedroom, kicking comics away upon entering.

“Maybe today will be different. Perhaps we’ll finally know what’s going through his mind every day that causes these bad dreams.” Leo squatted and placed a hand on Mikey’s brow.

“Leo, what if it’s about us?” At that Leo turned his gaze to the red-clad turtle. “What do you mean by that Raph?” “I mean, what if Mike has nightmares about us and that’s why he won’t talk about it?”

Leonardo sat there contemplating what his brother had just told him. Maybe Raph was right. Maybe Mikey feared them. Did he? “There’s no proof of that and why would he fear us? We’re his brothers and there’s nothing to fear.”

“Do you realize who we’re talkin’ about here? Anythin’ is possible with him.” Leo had to agree with that one. No one ever knew what fantasies formed in the creative turtle’s mind, not even their rat sensei. “I see what you mean.”

Raph nodded as Leo stood and stretched. “Well I’d better get to my morning routine before Don gets up and tries to sneak some coffee again.” Raph chuckled at the thought of the caffeinated genius. “Yeah, he gets a little obsessive when he has too much sugar and caffeine.”

Nodding, Leo left and shut the door behind him. As he set about to begin his morning training routine, he noticed a flash of purple just beyond the couch and crept forward to investigate. 

Looking over the battered and worn couch, Leo discovered his genius brother Donatello sitting with a cup of coffee pressed to his lips.

“Donatello!” His reprimanding tone caused the olive green turtle to flinch and spill some of his beloved drink. “Leo! I almost lost my coffee!” “You know better! Caffeine is not good for you!” “Technically, one cup of coffee a day is actually good for your health.” “Yes Donnie, one cup. Not several!”

Leonardo yanked the mug out of Donnie’s hands and promptly poured it out in the kitchen sink. “Hey! I wasn’t done with that!” “Now you are!” Donnie fumed with his arms crossed and glared at the floor.

“Seriously Donnie, sulking won’t change anything. Besides…” Leo gave a quick kiss to the brainy turtle’s beak. “Now you can have total focus on something else.” A light blush graced Donnie’s beak, thus causing Leo to feel triumphant in his leadership role and he stood erect with an air of confidence.

“You are very cocky, you know that right?” Leo chuckled as Donnie stood close to him. “I do indeed. And that’s why you can’t get over me no matter how hard you try.” Instead of arguing with the leader, Don pressed his beak to that of the eldest. “I take that you agree.”

“More like I can’t argue with that fact due to inadequate support.” “You’re so smart Einstein. I love you.” “I love you too Fearless.” Light churrs reverberated throughout the lair as the sun rose into the sky and shone on the city above. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey walked downstairs and heaved a big yawn. Making his way to the kitchen, he noticed the smell of food cooking. Only Mikey was allowed to cook and if his brothers tried, they got a face full of whatever they attempted to make.

Curious, Mikey stepped into the kitchen and found a familiar face smiling at him. “Morning Mikey. Did you sleep well?” He smiled in return and walked to the fridge. “Morning April. I slept…fine. What brings you here?” 

Turning her head back to the food, she shrugged. “Got a call that breakfast needed to be made. Thought you were sick or something so I came right away.” Mikey pulled out a carton of milk and looked at April slightly confused. “I’m not sick and perfectly capable of making breakfast for the guys.”

He hadn’t meant to sound rude but the look on April’s face said otherwise. “Oh geez, April I didn’t mean to…” “It’s ok Mikey. It wasn’t supposed to come off that way, I get it.” She lightly squeezed his shoulder and got back to work.

“Have you seen my bros?” Using a ladle, April pointed to the main living area. “In front of the TV.” “’Kay thanks.” Finishing the carton of milk, Mikey stepped out and made his way to the television set. He found his brothers sprawled on the floor watching that old western movie Casey showed them.

“Yo dudes. You got some ‘splaining to do.” To announce his presence, Mike used one of his many impersonations that pretty much no one gave positive thoughts about.

Raph looked up and shrugged nonchalantly. “’Bout what Mike?” Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron. “You had April cook breakfast when I’m perfectly fine. Explain that.” Donnie sat up and glanced at the young turtle. 

“Simple. Raph felt that with how late you were up last night, we would need someone else to make breakfast so as not to strain you further. Leo and I agreed.” Leo nodded his consent at the explanation.

“You guys know cooking is my thing. It’s the one hobby you don’t mind me participating in.” Donnie shifted into a more comfortable position in Leo’s lap. It was no secret that Leo Donnie had become a couple, especially after they came out with the truth three months into their relationship.

Though he’d never admit it, Mikey was jealous that they had found love, even though it’s with each other. Mikey was the most lovable of the entire clan and yet he hadn’t found anyone to share a bond with.

Turning his gaze to the red-clad turtle, Mikey noticed that although Raph was turned away, he caught him staring at his small and lean frame. His tight, thick muscles rippled as he stood and stretched.

“I’m goin’ to check on April and see if food’s ready.” Just then April walked out carrying several plates piled high with food. “Breakfast is ready!” Raph was taken aback at the timing. “Never mind then.”

The other three turtles chuckled and sat at the table. “Thanks for breakfast April. Looks great.” Don grinned at his plate and the coffee April poured for him. This, of course, ticked the blue-clad ninja off but he kept his mouth shut due to April’s presence.

“While you enjoy your meal, I’m going to head back and feed Casey. You know how he is in the morning.” The turtles nodded in agreement and bid their closest human friend farewell as she left the lair.

“So…” Six eyes focused on the leader. “How did you all sleep last night?” Donnie sipped his coffee and perked up. “I actually slept for 7 hours, 21 minutes and 13 seconds.” “Always gotta be accurate Don?” Raph snorted while devouring two strips of bacon.

“Well how long did you sleep last night hothead?” Raph cleared his throat. “Enough to be awake now. That a good amount?” Donnie just rolled his eyes sipping more coffee. Leo sighed and turned to Mikey across the table. 

“How about you Mike? Did you sleep well?” The turtle in question set down his fork and swallowed his food before answering. “Yeah…just the usual. Ya know…” “Yes I see. Glad that you got to sleep in for once?” Mikey nodded and reached for his glass of orange juice.

“So was your nightmare ‘bout us last night?” Mikey all but choked on the juice at Raph’s question. Even Leo couldn’t take his wide eyes off the hotheaded turtle for his straight-to-the-point question they’d talked about earlier.

“I…uh…g-gotta get to training. I’ll do dishes later!” With that, Mikey hopped out of his seat and dashed to the dojo. Once out of sight, Mikey slid the door shut and sunk to the floor hardly maintaining his composure.

Leo glared at Raph as soon as the door shut. “Are you crazy?! You know we don’t ask point blank!” “Well what was I supposed to do Leo?! Wait all day until he opened up ‘bout it, if he did?! It’s buggin’ the shell outta me!”

In order to keep his voice level, Leo rubbed his temples in frustration and muttered a few calming words Splinter had taught him. “Raph…you could have handled that better. Every time we ask about his nightmares he freaks and you know damn well it’s next to impossible to reason with him at that point.”

Raph’s mouth hung upon at hearing the curse mixed into Leo’s lecture. “Damn Leo. You sound like me right now. Ya feelin’ alright bro?” Before Leo could answer, Donnie placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “Raph go talk to Mikey before it’s too late, alright?”

Dumbfounded, Raph nodded numbly and made for the dojo. He was going to talk to Mikey alright. The content of the conversation might not be totally what the others expected though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has terrible nightmares that may have more to do with reality than he thinks.

Raph took a deep breath and slid open the door to the dojo. Once inside, his bright green eyes landed on the shaking form of his younger brother. What was wrong with him? Why had Raph come out with such a blunt question that he very well knew was off limits in the morning?

He knelt beside Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Mike…look at me bro.” Mikey turned his head to look up at Raph and appeared to be in a pitiful state of mind. “Raph I-I’m sorry. Y-You were just curious.” 

“It’s none of my business Mikey. Although I am the one that ends up in your room every night because of it.” Mikey just chuckled. “You deserve an explanation then.” Before he said anything else, Mikey seemed to freeze where he sat as silent tears trailed down his face. 

“Mikey? What’s wrong bro?” Ignoring the concerned hothead, Mikey began to bawl and mumble incoherently. Sighing, Raph pulled Mikey into his lap and rocked him while rubbing his shell like he did when they were little.

“Bro it’s ok. Ya don’t have to do this if ya don’t want to. I’ll understand.” Then Mikey reached up and cupped Raph’s face. “I will tell you. My nightmares.” Raph nodded but did not relinquish his hold on his baby brother. “Go ahead when you’re ready bro.”

Mikey took a deep breath and kept his eyes on Raph’s. “My nightmares…they’re about Shredder. Ever since Leo got hurt I-I got really scared of him. Some nights are better than others but lately it’s gotten worse. Now they have you three screaming and crying out for help as Shredder comes up to me and finishes me off for good.”

Raph just sat there holding Mikey. Almost as if everything stopped moving and they were the only living things on the planet. “Mikey I…I’m so sorry. If I had known I would have done something to help get rid of it. Shell I would have gone out and got rid of Shredder myself if I had known.” Mikey shook his head as fresh tears graced his cheeks.

“Oh Raphie, why do you care so much about me? What did I do to deserve this?” At that Raph’s words died in his throat as a lump formed instead. As he tried to swallow said lump, a new look came across Mikey’s face, one of concern and worry about his big bro.

“Are you ok? Did I offend you Raphie? If I did then I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you in any way you want just don’t be mad at me.” He couldn’t take it. Raph just had to shut Mikey up so before he knew what was happening, Raph planted a hard kiss to Mikey’s beak.

That shut the blabbering turtle right up as a deep blush formed on his beak. Realizing what he had done, Raph pulled away quickly as he too blushed a rosy color. Raph then stuttered trying to recollect himself. “I-I…that w-was, I…”

Mikey chuckled as Raph appeared at a loss for words, something of a show to watch. “Wh-Why are ya…ch-chucklin’? We just…ya know and…we ain’t even a thing.” Mikey shrugged and looked Raph in the eyes, those bright green eyes that anyone could get lost in.

At least Mikey did every now and then, but he wasn’t going to admit that right now. Maybe later. “Mind telling me why you kissed me Raph?” Raph bit his lower lip in contemplation. Tell him? Not tell him? If tell him then will he run off scared and disgusted or throw himself into another kiss? Too many questions pounded Raph’s mind to mush to where he didn’t know what was up and what was down anymore.

“Raphie?” Mikey’s worried tone brought Raph back to reality as he blinked a few times to clear his mind. “Huh?” “Why did you kiss me? Please tell me.” Heaving a sigh, Raph made a decision and hoped it wouldn’t backfire.

“Because Mike, I-I…I love ya.” It wasn’t brotherly love Raph was referring to, not by a long shot. It was so much more than that and Mikey understood immediately what Raph meant by it. “D-Do you really mean that Raphie?”

When Raph nodded slowly, the world’s biggest smile splashed onto Mikey’s face as he hugged Raph super tight. “I love you too. I love you more than anything Raph. I just never got to say it because I was afraid you’d turn away from me. I…”

Again, Raph placed a kiss to the younger turtle’s beak but softer than the first time. “Ya talk too much Mike. Time to put your mouth to better use.” Nodding enthusiastically, Mikey kissed Raph almost desperately.

Both blushed and each released a sort of purr that had Mikey pull back in surprise. “What the shell was that?” Now it was Raph’s turn to chuckle. “I heard Don call it a churr. Don’t freak out about it though. It’s a good thing, trust me.”

Raph then pinned Mikey to the mat in the center of the dojo and smirked. “Ya want somethin’ more bro? I’ll gladly give it to ya, just say the word and it’s yours. I’m yours.” Mikey wanted for all the world to say it, but something nudged him in his brain and he decided against it.

“Wait Raph. I want to, I reeeeally do, like more than anything. But I don’t want to rush into something if we’re not ready for it. I have one condition for this relationship and that’s we wait and save that for later. Like…wait for marriage or something like that. If you can’t do that, then this won’t work out.”

This confession sent Raph’s mind into overdrive as he processed his options. On one hand, he could wait until Mikey felt they were ready and have a long, fulfilling relationship, while on the other hand he could molest Mikey at any point he wanted and end it right then and there.

He went with the first option. “I’ll wait…for ya. If it weren’t you, I’d just take ya right now. But since it’s you…I’ll wait.” Mikey smiled and wrapped his arms around Raph’s neck, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

“Thank you Raphie. Thank you so much. I promise that when it comes, it’ll be worth the wait. Trust me.” Raph smiled down at his new young lover. “I trust ya Mike. More than anyone.” Then Raph realized one thing they missed.

“Shell, Mikey. We need Splinter’s blessin’ before we can go much further than this. Remember how Leo and Don went at it that first night and then asked Splinter? I want to show we’re serious about this and ask right now. Do you agree?” 

Mikey nodded his agreement. “You’ll have to get off of me first though. Can’t exactly go to his room with you on top of me, now can I?” Chuckling at Mikey’s somewhat serious joke, Raph stood and took Mikey’s hand, helping him to his feet.

“Smart aleck. C’mon, let’s tell Sensei.” Walking hand in hand, the pair entered Splinter’s room and kneeled in front of his silent form as he was meditating. Opening his eyes, the wise rat looked upon his sons and knew they had something important they wished to discuss with him.

“Speak, my sons. Tell me what is troubling you.” Mikey took the opportunity to lighten the atmosphere before Raph went in for the kill, so to speak. “Well Master Splinter, you know how you always taught us there’s a silver lining to every bad situation you get into?”

Splinter nodded at the old lesson. “Yes, that was one of your first lessons.” Mikey felt encouraged and proceeded. “I remember when we all discovered that there aren’t any girl mutants to date and no girl humans would think of us in that way.” 

“What are you trying to say Michelangelo?” Raph finally cut in with ‘the kill’. “Since Leo and Donnie got together, it’s been different around here and Mike and I…We have those feelings about each other as well. We came to ask your blessin’ for us to be together in that way.”

Splinter sat there in contemplative silence for a good three minutes before deciding to speak. “I applaud your honesty and integrity to come to me first before going any further. It makes my heart swell with pride for my well-disciplined sons. And for that reason, I grant you my blessing to be together. But you must remember, the team comes first, no matter what. Do not let your emotions take control during missions, is that understood?”

“Hai Sensei.” Both nodded their heads and Splinter cracked a smile. “Go now, my sons. Go and enjoy yourselves. Tell Leonardo and Donatello as well.” Again they nodded and the pair walked out hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has terrible nightmares that may have more to do with reality than he thinks.

As Raph and Mikey left the dojo, the younger of the two was practically bouncing in excitement. “I can’t believe this! We get to be together!” Chuckling, the elder nodded. “I can’t believe it either. Never thought my dream will come true.”

Mikey stopped and gazed at Raph in a seriously confused manner. “I’m your dream?” Blushing out of embarrassment, Raph shrugged looking at the ground. Mikey’s smile was nearly wide enough to engulf his head. “I’m Raphie’s dream! Cowabunga!”

“Ah shut up before I kiss ya again.” Mikey grinned mischievously. “I’m Raaaaaphie’s dreeeeam!” Raph grabbed Mikey and kissed him rather roughly before pulling away in a huff. “Now will ya stop?” Dazedly, Mikey nodded and made his way to Leo and Donnie.

In order to make his presence known, Mikey plopped between Leo and Donnie on the couch. “Uh…hey there Mikey. You look happy.” Don skimmed Mikey quickly, detecting any sign of depression.

Hopping to his feet, Mikey beamed at his two calm brothers. “I’m more than happy. I’m suuuuper happy! You wanna know why?” Both nodded. “Well…Raph and I are going out!” Leo lifted and eye ridge. “Going out where?”

Mikey sighed in annoyance. “Not like that. You know how you and Donnie are dating and are together? That’s how Raph and I are now. We be lovers!” Raph came over and wrapped an arm around Mikey. “It’s true. We finally admitted it.”

The two more levelheaded turtles grinned widely and bear hugged the wild ones. “That’s great you guys!” “It’s about time!” Donnie smirked at them. “So have you done it yet? You know…’it’.” Mikey and Raph blushed and looked away as both mumbled no.

“What?!” “Now that I didn’t see coming.” Leo commented skeptically. Mikey bit his lip and looked up at Raph. “First we asked Splinter for his blessing and I told Raph my only condition for this relationship is that we wait until we’re both ready.”

Don scoffed and failed to stifle a laugh. “How do you feel about this Raph? Figured you’d have molested him by now.” Raph teasingly glared at Donnie. “I almost did but when he said this I promised him that since I love him, I’ll wait for him.” Leo glanced at Raph then at Mikey in confusion.

“So Mikey came up with this idea on his own? Master Splinter wasn’t part of it?” Raph shook his head. “Nope. He came up with this before we confronted Splinter.” That had Leo nearly black out from shock. “Whoa. That’s very noble of you Mikey. I wouldn’t have mad it that long.”

Donnie chuckled. “Yeah. We went at it the first night and then talked to Sensei about it. And boy can Fearless really…” Leo covered Donnie’s mouth with his hand. “No details required Don. Heh…” 

They all glanced at each other and busted out laughing. Once they finished, the turtles went through their day by first training together then watching TV and skateboarding in the lair. Since they were adults at this point, Splinter didn’t mind when they did that, so long as nothing got broken.

By the end of the day, the turtles bid one another goodnight and went to their rooms. While Leo pulled Donnie into his room, Raph stopped Mikey to lead him to his room. “Why am I sleeping with you? I told you, we’re waiting.”

“It’s not that. I want to be with you for when them damn ‘mares come again. Besides, just because we’re waiting doesn’t mean we can’t snuggle.” Mikey blushed and followed Raph into his room and shut the door behind him.

Raph removed his gear and sat on the bed to watch as Mikey did the same. Mikey turned and blushed to see those bright green eyes raking over his small body. “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Raph blushed and looked away. “Sorry.”

Chuckling, Mikey sat beside him. “Don’t be. I don’t mind one bit.” Grabbing Mikey’s face, Raph pulled him into a lingering kiss. Mikey pulled the blanket over them and hugged Raph’s waist. “Night Raphie.” “Night Mike.” They fell asleep in a tight embrace without a nightmare to be had.

The next morning, Mikey was the first one up making breakfast with the happiest attitude he’d had in a while. A familiar mumble came from behind him and a small smile formed. “Good morning Raph.”

“Mm…mornin’. How’d ya sleep last night?” Raph grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and began chugging it down. “I slept great actually. Not a single nightmare, thanks to you.”

Raph smiled and noticed Mikey was wearing his “Kiss the Cook” apron. He realized how sexy Mikey really looked in it and saw his tail swish to the beat of his humming. A hungry growl erupted from Raph’s throat as he crept forward and encircled his arms around his young mate.

“Mmm…food looks good today.” Mikey blushed. “It’s the same as every morning Raph.” “I ain’t talkin’ about that food bonehead.” He whispered low and huskily. “I mean you.” That sent a shiver down Mikey’s spine as he switched off the stove and turned to face Raph.

“Oh? Then go ahead and eat big guy.” Without needing further permission, Raph pinned Mikey to the wall and planted a hungry and searching kiss to his beak. Raph’s tongue immediately gained entry into Mikey’s mouth and twirled around Mikey’s tongue in an embrace of sorts.

A churr erupted from the smaller of the two and caused them both to shudder. An emerald green hand snaked around and grabbed hold of a sea green tail to still its quivering. Mikey yelped in surprise but didn’t break his hold on the much larger turtle.

Voices just outside the kitchen alerted the two turtles to break apart and look at each other flustered. Mikey cleared his throat before attempting to speak. “W-Wow…I’m at a loss for words.” Raph nodded his agreement, afraid of what would come out if he spoke.

At that moment, Leo and Donnie walked in, hands clasped together, and greeted the other two brothers already present in the kitchen. “It smells good in here. What’s for breakfast?” Leo was in a chipper mood. Mikey perked up at the mention of food.

“Eggs and bacon with toast on the side and orange juice.” Donnie drifted to the coffee maker and glared at everyone as if daring them to say something. No one objected so Donnie made himself a cup of coffee and piled on creamer and plenty of sugar.

Leo shook his head, outwardly opposed to his mate’s addiction and grabbed a plate. Little known fact about Donatello is that he had a bigger sweet tooth than Michelangelo but since he worked all the time, he couldn’t have as much sugar as he liked.

The four brothers sat at the table to enjoy their breakfast as their Sensei entered the kitchen. “Good morning my sons.” “Good morning Sensei.” They all replied in unison out of habit during training as teenagers.

After breakfast, the mutant brothers journeyed to the couch for some R&R since it was Saturday and that was their “do nothing” day until that night. Nighttime was their favorite time of the day because that was when they could go to the surface and do whatever while on patrol.

“Yahoo!” Four turtle brothers whooped and hollered as they made their way across countless rooftops above the glittering city. “Ah, fresh air. Just what the doctor ordered, eh boys?” “You know it Raph. I love the feel of wind through my long flowing locks.” Mikey giggled at his own joke as the others groaned.

“I wonder if we’ll have any trouble tonight.” Don hated the idea of fighting unless provoked and even then he disliked it severely. “I sure as shell hope so.” Raph, on the other hand, couldn’t get enough of it.

Suddenly, Leo stopped and raised his hand to pause his brothers’ movements. Putting a finger to his mouth, he had them fall back behind the entrance to someone’s attic. They whispered so as not to give away their position as each asked what was going on.

“I sense Foot ninja close by. Just over the next rooftop.” Don cleared his throat. “How many?” “Too many.” Raph rolled his eyes. “We fought more than too many and we’re still standin’ today. I say we go get ‘em.”

“Raph no, that’s an idiotic plan. We should double back and avoid…“ “Hi-ya!” “…Confrontation.” Leo facepalmed as Raph charged into battle. “Guess that settles it then. Cowabu-Booyakasha!!” 

Mikey then rushed in behind Raph. “Mikey I told ya, none of that battle cry stuff! You’re a freaking adult!” “You’re just jealous because you don’t have one!” Leo and Donnie looked at each other and sighed following their brothers.

The numbers of Foot began to dwindle and just as the turtles got cocky about their seeming victory, Elite Foot Ninjas showed up. “Nice hats.” The four brothers chuckled at their inside joke on the ninjas’ style. They continued the battle, each facing an individual ninja.

Raph, of course, was too overconfident and began to get sloppy during the fight. Mikey took notice of this and saw the Foot raise his weapon while Raph wasn’t paying attention. “NO!!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has terrible nightmares that may have more to do with reality than he thinks.

The weapon came down with a sickening sound. Six eyes traveled toward their fallen brother as the ninjas retreated. “MIKEY!!!” The blade of the ninja’s weapon cut deep into Mikey’s left arm, leaving a bloody mess all over his arm and plastron. His eyes were shut tight and his face caught in a tight look of agony.

“Mikey?! Can you hear me?!” Raph panicked while tying his mask around the wound to stop the bleeding as much as possible then picked Mikey up. “I’ll meet you at the lair!” Raph ran faster than he ever had in his life. Nothing else mattered but Mikey. Mikey.. Mikey… 

*It was pitch black and deathly quiet in the little room. The young turtle sat up and surveyed his surroundings. “Where am I?” He stood and walked into nothingness for what seemed like ages until a light appeared just ahead. Puzzled, the sea green mutant stepped into the light with caution.

It led to another, much brighter, room. The light momentarily blinded the turtle as his eyes attempted to adjust to the change. Once his sight cleared, it became apparent he wasn’t alone in this room. A giant, dark green figure was lying in a heap in the far corner with ragged breathing.

“Hello?” He tentatively stepped closer. “Are you ok? Do you know where we are? Sir?” He placed a hand the creature’s shoulder and received a shock to see that it was Raph. “R-Raph?! What are you doing here?” Raph gazed up at Mikey and spoke in a hoarse tone.

“R-Run…”

Just then, a loud crash resounded throughout the room and a dark figure stalked toward them. “No, it can’t be. You’re…” Before he could finish speaking, a gush of wind smacked Mikey into the wall beside Raph as the figure raised a blade and turned its eyes toward Mikey.

“Say goodbye to your love, forever!” The blade came down and Raph screamed in agony. “Raph!! No!!!” The Shredder stepped away and wiped the blood from the blade onto Mikey’s cheek. “Pleasant dreams turtle.” *

Mikey’s eyes snapped open as a hollow scream was ripped from his lips. He shivered and gasped for breath while trying to survey his surroundings. When he saw a dark figure beside him, he screamed. 

“Raphie!!!!” A gentle, three-fingered hand caressed his cheek and smoothed over it. “Shh Mikey I’m right here. Calm down babe.” Hearing the familiar voice of his mate, Mikey began to relax. “Oh Raphie…what happened? Where am I?”

“You’re in Don’s lab. Ya scared us real bad Mike.” Mikey looked up as Raph’s voice cracked. “I-I thought I lost you. I don’t know what’d I do if you didn’t make it. I…” Tears began streaming down Raph’s face and as Mikey attempted to reach up and wipe them away, he was stunned to discover the absence of his left arm. Only a stub remained.

“Wh-What happened to my arm?!” He panicked and sat up fast. Raph grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. “Easy does it Mikey. It was hanging off by a strand so Donnie removed it completely. There was nothing he could do. I’m sorry.”

“But…that’s my drawing arm! How will I ever draw again?! I…that’s the one part of my life that allows me to be free and express everything I can’t verbally!” His breathing was sharp and he nearly blacked out as Raph rubbed his shoulder.

“I know it’s hard bro. I wish there was another way but there isn’t. I can’t fix you and neither can Don. Not even Leo and Master Splinter can fix this. I hate it!” An emerald green fist smashed into a nearby table and scattered its contents all over the floor.

Raph sighed and lie next to Mikey on the uncomfortable cot, holding him close to his chest. “I’m so sorry love. I truly am.” Mikey couldn’t take it anymore and sobbed into Raph’s neck. Not quite sure what to do, Raph instinctively rubbed Mikey’s shell to soothe him, something Mikey had done for him when they were kids when Raph got upset or sick.

Mikey, finally drained from crying, nuzzled Raph’s shoulder and looked up at him with tired eyes. “Thank you…for being there for me hon. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. I love you.” Raph smiled slightly and kissed Mikey’s forehead. “I love you too. Now get some rest, ya need it.”

Nodding, Mikey snuggled as close to Raph as he could without hurting what was left of his arm and shut his eyes. “Night Raphie.” “Night Mike.” “Hey, I just thought of something.” He yawned the last part. “Where’s your…mask…?” He fell asleep as Raph chuckled quietly and whispered in response. “Where it should be.” 

Raph glanced down at Mikey’s injury and smiled to himself to see his mask tied neatly around it as a symbol of what Mikey did for him. “Sweet dreams my hero.” Exhaustion took over and had Raph sleeping soundly with Mikey cocooned safely in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has terrible nightmares that may have more to do with reality than he thinks.

A few weeks later, Donnie gave his stamp of approval and allowed Mikey to leave the lab. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat, when he found Raph cooking on the stove. It didn’t bother him but he did remember that none of his brothers were very good cooks and may never be.

What really drew his gaze was the familiar apron tied around the much larger turtle and blushed at the sight of his muscles bulging underneath the thin fabric. No wonder Raph had gone nuts when he last wore it. It made everyone who wore it just plain sexy.

Raph turned and grinned to see his lover staring at him. “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Though he meant to be humorous, a slight blush graced his beak at the reason Mikey was staring.

“Hehe, nice outfit Raph. Looks swell on you.” Raph’s blush deepened as he piled two plates with food. He set the plates on the table and pulled Mikey into his lap while sitting in a chair. “It’ a good thing you’re attractive.”

Raph knew Mikey didn’t hold himself in high esteem and that it’d be difficult to eat. So he decided to combine a solution to both. “C’mere you.” Raph swiftly kissed Mikey while stabbing some eggs with a fork. As he pulled away, the fork came up to Mikey’s still open mouth. “Eat up hot stuff.”

Mikey’s mouth enclosed around the steaming food and chewed carefully before swallowing. “I haven’t had a nice meal in so long.” “Which is why I picked today to make breakfast. Figured it’d be difficult for ya to eat too ‘cause of your…change.”

Mikey stiffened at the mention of his ‘change’ and looked away as his eyes began to water. “Hey. Look at me.” Mikey turned his head toward Raph “I told you we’ll work on this. You’ll be drawing again in no time. Don’t you trust me?” Biting his lip, Mikey nodded. 

“That’s not it though. So many things I could do with and for you are impossible now. How could you want me at this point?” Not believing that Mikey was berating himself in front of him, Raph latched onto his neck and expressed everything he could in the action.

Mikey churred loudly and blushed the same color as Raph’s mask, which was still tied around his stump of an arm. He tried to give it back but Raph refused by saying he could make another and that Mikey needed it more. Once Raph pulled away and wiped away the saliva that remained on Mikey’s shoulder, he grinned down at Mikey.

“No matter what you look like babe, I’ll always love ya. Always.” Fresh tears poured down Mikey’s face as he kissed Raph passionately. “I love you so much Raphael.” “I love ya too Michelangelo. Ain’t nobody can take ya away from me.”

*Maniacal laughing rang through his head as he banged his fist into the wall. “Let me go! Please!” The air in the room decreased as it filled with water. “No! Someone please!” He punched the wall. “Set me free!” 

The water was up to his neck when he heard a gravelly voice. “It’s a shame Raphael does not love you enough to save you.” Mikey couldn’t help the snarl that passed his lips.

“Raph does love me! He does!” He gasped, losing air fast as the water level increased and passed his mouth. “Does he? Does he really? Or are you so hung up on the idea of being with someone that you allowed yourself to be blinded by your desires? Love is blind, young turtle. Do not forget it.”

With that, the voice became silent and Mikey, enveloped by the dark water, was unable to breathe. His eyes began to drift closed when Raph grabbed his waist and pulled him into a dark cavern.

He coughed and sputtered to remove all the water from his lungs. “Raph…I knew you’d come for me. You do love me.” Raph helped Mikey to stand and stared at him with a twisted grin. “Do I? Do I really?” ”Huh?”

Suddenly, a new creature approached them from the dark corner of the cavern. Once in the light, Mikey realized it was a girl; a human girl. She pulled Raph close and kissed him right in front of Mikey.

Raph laughed and glanced at Mikey. “You know what’s sad, little brother? I never loved you.” *

The next day Mikey spent most of his time curled up on the couch with a distraught look on his face. Each member of the family attempted to converse with him but he never replied and shrugged them off carelessly.

This odd behavior had everyone on edge and Raph was just about to tip over. “What did you do to him?” Raph glared at Leo for accusing him. “Why do you assume I did something? I’ve done everything in my power to make him happy so you can take that accusation and shove it up your uptight ass.”

“Ahem.” Splinter cleared his throat as a warning to Raph for cursing. Raph sighed and bowed his head in submission. “Sorry Sensei.” “You must inquire as to what is troubling him. As his mate and the elder in the relationship, it is your responsibility to fix this.”

Raph nodded and made his way to the couch with confidence. Something was wrong with his baby and he was going to fix it. “Miiikey.” He went to the front and kneeled to get eye-to-eye with him. “Anybody home?”

Mikey’s eyes flicked to Raph’s face and he noticeably shuddered. “Mikey? What’s wrong babe? Ya woke up this mornin’ like ya head a ‘mare and when ya saw me ya got up totally ignorin’ me and came down here. Ya haven’t eaten, gone to the bathroom, showered, talked or anythin’. What’s eatin’ ya?”

Mikey’s small form began to shake and it didn’t take much more for Raph to know what he needed. Sliding onto the couch beside Mikey, he wrapped his large arms around the small turtle and pulled him close.

It was too much as Mikey allowed the tears to escape and roll down Raph’s plastron freely. “Whatever’s upsettin’ ya will go away if ya just tell me. I want to help you.” Shuddering gasps were his response as the sea green mutant attempted to regain his composure.

“I…I saw you…with another girl. She kissed you and you told me you never loved me. Why? Is it because I’m not perfect anymore? Did I not do this right?” Raph sat there stunned at hearing Mikey’s words. It took a moment for Raph to process as he glanced down at his young lover.

“Mikey…that never happened. We haven’t left the lair since the accident. It was all a dream, understand? None of it was real.” Mikey tried to believe him but something continued to tug at him that prevented it. “Are you sure?” Baby blue eyes locked onto leaf green ones as the question hung in the air for a minute or two.

Finally, Raph nodded and nuzzled his mate’s neck. “I’m positive.” This had a small smile form on the younger turtle’s face ad thus registered a churr of contentment from said turtle. “Thank you for being honest with me Raphie. I know you would never do that to me.”

A knot formed in Raph’s throat as his words sunk in. He struggled to swallow it down and offered Mikey a smile. “How about you ad I go for a run? You could use the exercise after being cooped in here the past few weeks.” Mikey nodded with bubbling enthusiasm as he stood up.

“I’m so gonna beat you when we race because you know I’m faster than you.” Raph chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t make promises ya can’t keep Mike. One day they’ll bite ya in that cute ass you have.” Mikey blushed furiously and wiggled his tail excitedly.

“We’ll see about that Raphie Boy. And…go!” He ran out the entrance into the sewers as Raph quickly followed. They reached the surface and Mikey laughed as he made it up first. He couldn’t help but do a quick victory dance that Raph, for once, enjoyed.

“Alright, enough gloatin’ Mikey. Time to get those legs pumpin’ and that adrenaline rushin’.” Raph smirked as he noticed a slight blush appear on Mikey’s beak. “You dirty-minded turtle. That’s not what I meant.” Mikey giggled and ducked as Raph went to swat at his head.

“Little perv. Let’s get a move on.” They made their way to a rooftop and began their run. It was difficult for Mikey at first, as he was not used to running with only one arm swinging at his side, but eventually he got the hang of it and kept pace with Raph.

After about two hours the pair took a break since Raph noticed the strained look on Mikey’s face. He was well aware that too much stress would have consequences and Raph began to take note on the run taking its toll on his boyfriend.

“Think we should call it a night, whaddaya say?” Exhausted, Mikey solemnly nodded and sat on the edge in order to catch his breath. Raph sat beside him and looked out at the glimmering city ahead of them. It was moments like these that he truly appreciated when he would run off to vent his anger and now he had someone to share it with.

Just as he was about to draw Mikey close, a noise sounded from the alley below them and had both on their feet in a flash. “What the shell was that?” Raph shrugged and looked into the alley. “Hey, those thugs are ganging up on that poor girl.”

Mikey twirled a nunchuck in his remaining hand and smirked. “I think we should join this little party and sort things out. What do you think Raph?” Raph smirked in return, pulling out his twin sais and twirled them. “I think that’s a novel idea babe.”

They hopped down and cornered the thugs. “It’s guys like you that make my job easy. Too bad you’re not top class Purple Dragon material or you’d get special treatment.” One of the thugs turned toward the visitors and his eyes bulged out of his head.

“What are you? Freaks in costumes?” The two turtles smirked at one another and shook their heads. Another of the thugs tugged on the woman and forced her to the wall groping her. Raphael snarled and pointed his sai at them.

“Let that girl go or you’ll answer to me punk!” The leader chuckled and charged toward Raph with a metal bat in his hands. “You’re going down freak!” Raph ducked and kicked out at the thug with full force that sent him flying into the dumpster. The one not focused on the girl made to skewer Mikey but the ninja was too quick for him and ended up stabbing the man’s shoulder. 

He wasn’t accustomed to fighting one-handed but he pulled it off and made it seem natural which brought a smile to Raph’s face as he focused on the remaining thug.

“Be a good boy and let this nice girl go, huh buddy? If ya do, I promise to go easy on ya.” The thug just snorted and pulled the girl closer, causing her to squeal. “You just ticked off the wrong turtle.” Raph lunged at him and knocked him off the girl.

The two wrestled for a bit before Raph’s strength won out and the thug was out of commission. “Take that ya piece of sh-“ Raph stopped himself as he remembered there was a lady present. “Uh, you alright ma’am?”

Mikey stepped forward and helped the girl to stand. “Y-You…” “Yeah, I know. We’re freaky talking turtles with ninja weapons. But we also saved you so please don’t scream.” The girl looked at Mikey a moment and then turned her gaze on Raph and he immediately recognized who it was.

Oh shell. “I guess you’re ok so my partner and I will let you continue your night.” As Raph turned to leave, the girl pounced on him and gripped him in a tight bear hug. “Raphie!! I thought I’d never see you again! Where have you been all this time? I’ve missed you!”

Mikey stood there, confusion plastered on his face, as he tried to comprehend what was going on. “Raph who’s this?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out because this girl looked really familiar.

“Oh I’m Mary. Forgot my manners. You must be one of Raph’s brothers.” Mikey nodded. “That’s right.” “I’m Raph’s girlfriend.” She kissed him and Mikey felt like his whole world just exploded as his heart deflated. “G-Girlfriend?” Now he knew why she seemed so familiar. She’s the girl from Mikey’s latest nightmare and it was coming true.

Raph pushed away from Mary and gave Mikey a regretful look. “It’s not what it looks like.” “Then tell me what’s going on right now.” Raph heaved a sigh. “I’ve been datin’ Mary for a couple months now.” Mikey couldn’t take it anymore and clenched his hand into a fist.

“You’ve been cheating on me?! You…You…son of a…How could you?!” “Mikey listen, it’s not like that. I never meant for this to happen. Technically I’m cheating on her with you.” “That’s not any better! You lied to me!” His voice began to tremble as he lost control of his emotions.

“I never want to see you again!” Mikey climbed to the roof and ran straight to the lair. “Mikey wait!” Mary squeezed Raph’s arm. “Is it true?” Raph nodded. “Mary…I can’t see you anymore. I’m sorry.” She slapped him and left the alley. “Jerk!”

Raph sighed because he knew there wouldn’t be a warm reception when he got home. Dejected, Raph made a slow trek home, contemplating how he’d handle this situation without making it worse.

Boy was this gonna suck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has terrible nightmares that may have more to do with reality than he thinks.

When Raph reached the lair, he immediately sensed a change in the air and knew that he would not be welcome. Once he entered, a disappointed Donatello stood waiting for him.

“Raphael…you are in a world of trouble. And it’s not me you need to worry about.” Raph looked at his feet then at Donnie. “What do ya mean by that?” A bellow shook the lair as a fuming Leonardo spilled out of the dojo in a rage.

They all knew how protective Leo was but of Mikey more than anyone. Seeing him this way, Raph knew he was in for the lecture of a lifetime.

“Raph you idiot! How could you be so insensitive?! Do you realize how much of a jerk you are?! I could just rip you apart right now!” It felt like Leo had just slapped him but he knew he deserved more than this. He should be kicked out of the lair and disowned for his dishonor to the family. He deserved death.

“Where…Where is he?” Leo crossed his arms and growled at him. “Where do you think you monster?” Swallowing the lump that formed once again, Raph made his way upstairs and to Mikey’s room. He hesitantly knocked but received no answer. 

He wasn’t expecting Mikey to talk to him but he was shocked to not hear any sniffling or shuffling on the bed. “Mikey?” Raph opened the door and found the room devoid of all life. Well…devoid of any mutant turtle life. Where else could he be?

Raph checked his brothers’ rooms but with no luck. Finally he decided his own room but highly doubted it. Upon opening the door, Raph was taken aback to see a sea green turtle waiting for him on his bed with red-rimmed eyes and full body shudders.

“Mikey? What are you doing in here?” Mikey turned watery eyes to meet his and visibly shook more violently. “I-I thought we sh-should talk. If y-you don’t w-want to, I un-understand.”

Before Mikey could stand, Raph had him pinned to the bed and towered above him. “You’re right. We need to talk. I should apologize for what I did.” Mikey gasped and struggled slightly to get out of Raph’s grasp.

“Raph…you’re hurting me.” Realizing his position, Raph got off and stood beside the bed. “Mikey I…I am beyond sorry for what I did. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, or you, but I want you to know that I’m sorry. Mary was just a fling because I got drunk one night and we met and did some things. When you and I got together, I was going to call Mary and break things off but I got distracted by the incident and focused on you alone.”

Mikey sat there and allowed what Raph said to sink in. He took in a deep breath and sighed. “I forgive you Raph, I really do. I can’t hold a grudge long.” Raph let out a sigh of relief at Mikey’s words. “Thank you Mikey.” Mikey raised his hand, as he wasn’t finished.

“How do I know that you truly love me and this won’t happen again? What will you do that convinces me that you’ll be faithful? How can you prove that I’m your one and only?” 

Raph mulled over those questions for a moment and decided on his best course of action. Raph took Mikey’s hand and kneeled on one knee in front of him, while holding up a small box. His hand shook with nerves but he knew it was now or never.

“Michelangelo Hamato, I promise to always love and cherish you and only you for the rest of eternity. I know I’m not perfect and never will be. I’ve made mistakes and will most likely make more but you’re the only one who can see past all that and see me for who I truly am. I don’t see your flaws, if you have any, and don’t care what you look like physically because you’ll always be gorgeous in my eyes. Will you…Mikey, will you marry me?”

Tears streamed down Mikey’s face and he fell to his knees in front of Raph as he nodded hysterically. “A thousand times yes!” As quickly as he could Raph planted a deep and passionate kiss on Mikey’s beak and held him tight. They slowly pulled away from one another as Raph placed the ring on Mikey’s right middle finger and smiled.

“I-It’s a perfect fit.” Mikey sniffled, unable to control his emotions. Chuckling at Mikey’s embarrassed look, Raph wiped away his tears and kissed each cheek. “You’re an adorable hot mess.” Mikey blushed a bright red shade and sat in Raph’s lap. “Did you truly mean what you said? About not noticing my flaws?” He looked down at his amputated limb and sighed.

Feeling the deep sorrow his mate had, Raph kissed Mikey’s neck and trailed kisses down his shoulder. Mikey, in turn, blushed and churred with a slight shiver. Raph grinned. “I meant every word Mikey. You are my everything.”

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and planning their big day soon to come. Life was absolutely perfect, except for the nightmares…


End file.
